Susan Test, Lumpy, and Roo in the Woods
Susan Test, Lumpy, and Roo sneaks out of the house when her family did not notice her or her brothers. Finally, Susan made it into the woods. "Well, guys. I guess we made it." Susan said, as Roo and Lumpy followed her while two figures named Jasper and Horace were watching the trio. "There they go, Horace, me lad. The three travelers are taking a stroll in the woods." Jasper said. "Yeah, we better find them." Horace told him. "You're right about that! We have to find those three and bring them to Merlock." The two men got out of the bushes and followed the three kids. While Jasper and Horace followed them, Roo noticed that they were watching them. "Susan?'" the joey asked, in a scared voice. "Yes, Roo?" Susan asked her young brother. "I think somebody's following us." "Yeah. I hope you're right." Susan was getting scared, along with Lumpy and Roo. Suddenly, Jasper and Horace appeared out of nowhere. They found the girl, joey, and heffalump. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Susan, Roo, and Lumpy screamed in terror. The two men, along with The Toon Patrol, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Dijon, Kaa, and Honest John had surrounded them. Brer Fox grabbed Susan by the labcoat and tied her while Brer Bear grabbed Lumpy and Dijon grabbed Roo and tied them to the pole. They had captured the trio at last. "Well, little girl. It looks like you and your brothers are tied up." Brer Fox said. "Yeah! You three are dead meat." Brer Bear added. "Well done, boys! We better take them to Merlock so he can make them tell where her family was!" Jasper cried for joy as he and his men took Susan, Roo, and Lumpy to the magician. Meanwhile, Johnny, Mary, Dukey, Hugh, and Lila were waiting for Susan to come home, they looked everywhere for her, but neither she or her brothers are to be found. Lila grabbed the telephone to call the police. "Hello! Hello! Officer!" Lila cried. "Officer, we need your help! Please help us find our daughter!" In the police station, Officer Chief O'Hara answered the phone. "Yes, what can I help you?" Chief O'Hara asked. "Officer, please help us! You've got to find Susan and hurry!" Hugh cried. "Yes, but can you describe her?" O'Hara asked. "Well, she's a girl with red hair. And wears square glasses, a star barette, and a lab coat. And wears a blue shirt with a star on it, a black skirt, white knee highs, and black Mary Jane shoes." Lila said, describing the missing girl. "Mm-hm. Red hair, square glasses, star barette, lab coat, blue shirt, black skirt, knee highs, and Mary Jane shoes." O'Hara said. "Okay, then. We'll be right with you in a second or two." the police officer said in an urgent way. "Oh, Johnny, Mary, Dukey, what are we going to do?" Lila asked, her eyes in tears and Hugh comforted his wife. "Susan kidnapped? That's terrible!" Dukey cried. "Well, there's only one thing we can do!" Johnny said. "We have to save her from that wicked magician!" "To the lab!" Mary agreed. In the lab, Mary, Johnny, and Dukey turned on the computer and revealed the image of Susan, tied to a pole while Roo and Lumpy are tied to a pole, dangling. "Wait a second! That's Susan?!" Johnny asked in astonishment. "That's right!" Mary said. "We have to rescue her!" "And her brothers too!" Dukey added. "Guys, let's go!" Johnny said, as he, Mary, and Dukey head for the temple to save Susan. Category:Fan Fiction